


A Hamilton Love Affair

by Clever_Girl_22



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Free Verse, Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, I missed the fandom, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Poetry, and the music, but I'm too swamped to retcon anything sorry folks, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl_22/pseuds/Clever_Girl_22
Summary: This is just a collection of drabbles, poetry, and one-shots. I have a ton of other projects but write some stuff for the fandom on a whim and felt people would appreciate it.All the lyrics that are used are property of Lin-Manuel Miranda and the Hamilton Broadway production.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Kudos: 3





	A Hamilton Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: tags will come and go. I just needed a little break from my other fandoms and poetry is really relaxing. If there's ever suggestions as to who should get a chapter, please feel free to let me know and I'll be happy to include their story. :)
> 
> This first one is about the youngest Hamilton children, Eliza Hamilton Holly, who's just trying to go back to sleep.

_I'm awake and it's late,_

_the moon above and the candles out,_

_And my back is all twisted and scrunched up._

_Oh;_

_I must have fallen asleep in Papa's chair._

_But,_

_I do not_

_Want to go_

_Back to bed._

_My sisters never share the covers,_

_While my brothers always hog the pillows._

_It is too crowded in our home._

_Besides,_

_I want to stay in Papa's chair_

_Because Phillip would sit here._

_And,_

_though I barely knew him,_

_I loved him._

_He held me,_

_Cradled me,_

_And cherished me;_

_I wonder if he is happy up there?_

**_"Alexander, come back to sleep."_ **

_Hm,_

_Mama must be awake._

_Maybe I can go sit with her,_

_Or she could come sit with me._

_I know she misses Phillip too._

**_"I have an early meeting out of town."_ **

_Oh,_

_Papa is up to?_

_But,_

_It is dark outside!_

_Surely,_

_He can't be writing right now._

_He is always busy,_

_It seems._

**_"Why do you write like you're running out of time?"_ **

_I yawn and tip-toe_

_Out and off the chair,_

_My feet like mouse paws,_

_So they do not hear me._

**_"Come back to bed, that would be enough."_ **

**_"I'll be back before you know I'm gone."_ **

_Wait,_

_Where is Papa going?_

_I peak my head_

_Around their door and see Mama and Papa,_

_Standing_ _by his desk,_

_Looking at his letters;_

_Papa always writes the most beautiful letters._

_I watch Mama take his hand,_

_And give it a squeeze._

_I remember Philip did that with me,_

_When I was so young and small._

_Papa kisses her forehead and tells her_

_He has a meeting at dawn._

_Funny,_

_He sounds so sure,_

_Yet looks so sad._

_Papa,_

_Are you alright?_

**_"Well, I'm going back to sleep."_ **

_Mama says,_

_Kissing Papa and crawling back into bed._

_I watch Papa smile,_

**_"Best of wives and best of women!"_ **

_I peer further_

_And see Mama smile to herself,_

_Her face lit by the faint sunrise._

_And then Papa packs a bag,_

_Douses the light,_

_And swishes past the door;_

_He never even saw me._

_How could you've not see me?_

_No matter;_

_Mama is in bed,_

_so I creep into her room and stand_

_And the foot of the bed,_

_Sleep gunked in my eyes and hair all snarled._

**_"Mama,"_ **

_But she does not hear me_

_Because_ _she is sniffling._

**_"Mama!"_ **

_I say louder_

_As I toddle to her side._

_Oh,_

_There are tears in here eyes._

_Mama,_

_Don't cry!_

_I won't leave you._

**_"Oh, Eliza, Darling,"_ **

_She whispers,_

**_"Come here."_ **

_And she pulls the covers open,_

_Letting me crawl in_

_And cuddle close_

_to her._

**_"Mama, why are you crying?"_ **

_She hushes me and runs her fingers through my hair,_

_Never letting go of my small hands._

**_"Your father has important business,"_ **

_Is all she says._

_And I can hear the little lump_

_Form in her throat,_

_Like a frog that is sad._

**_"It's okay, Mama, I'll sleep with you tonight."_ **

_She looks down and smiles;_

**_"Thank you, my love,"_ **

_She squeezes me closer,_

**_"That would be enough."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is a very casual project, so feel free to leave suggestions, requests, and thoughts as to how I could continue going about this. It's nice to be back into the Hamilton/musicals community once more.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
